iHush Hush
by zeoxr
Summary: Boy meets girl. Nothing unusual. Unless you want to count that he's probably stalking you. When Sam meets the new kid, Freddie, her life is about to change. God. High school just might be your murderer.
1. Prologue

Here is the prologue of my first story then I'm ACTUALLY going to finish.

Summary- "Duc? Sure you're not confused with bastard?" Fallen. That was what he was. A fallen smart arse. I wish he never walked into my life. Too bad I'm related to a half-human half-fallen angel. They're called Nephil's. And one fallen angel. Well I'm his vassal. He wants me dead to become human. Too bad he falls in love with me.

Disclaimer: Like every other person in the world, I wish I was Dan S. But I'm not. I don't own iCarly, Nor do I own Becca Fitzpatrick's Book, Hush Hush.

Chauncy was with a farm girl, on the grassy banks of Loire River when the storm rolled in, and having let his gelding wander in the meadow was left to his own two feet to carry hi back to the chateau. He tore a silver buckle off his shoe, placed it in the girl's palm, and watched her scurry away, mud slinging her body. He pulled his boots on and trudged through the muddy banks, heading for home.

There was a movement within Chauncy's vision and he snapped his head to the left. At first glance what appeared to be an angel. Neither stone nor marble, the boy had arms and legs with a naked torso, and bare feet. His peasant trousers hung low on his waist. His long black hair soaked through with water hung on his blank face.

"Who goes there?" Chauncy's hand had crept towards the hilt of the sword he was carrying with him.

The boy hinted a smile, but Chauncy did not receive the full smile.

"DO NOT play games with the Duc de Langeais. I say give me your name!" Chauncys hand had now pulled out his sword and he was holding it towards the boy.

"Duc? Sure you're not confused with bastard?" The boy leaned against the tree towards his left.

These words hurt Chauncy's pride and he would not allow anyone to disrespect his father. "Take it back! My father was the Duc de Langeais and I have taken over his position!"

The boy shook his head. "Your father wasn't the old Duc"  
"And _your _father?" No answer from the mysterious boy. "I'll ask once more. Who are you?"

The boy walked up and pushed the blade to the ground. "One of the Devil's brood" was his answer.

"You're a bloody lunatic. Move so I can pass you."

"Listen carefully. I need something from you and I won't leave until I have received it. Do you understand?"

He shook his head. More of disbelief then anything.

"I need your oath of fealty. Bend on one knee and swear it. Now."

"Lord, I become your man" Chauncy spat venomously at the boy.

"Meet me here at the start of the Hebrew month of Cheshvan. During the two weeks between new and full moons, I'll need your service."

"A…_fortnight! I am the Duc de Langeais!" _

"No, you are a Nephil."

"A _what?" _

"You belong to the biblical race of Nephilim. Your real father was and angel who fell from Heaven. You're half mortal. And half fallen angel."

"Who are you?"

The boy turned and started walking away, and although Chauncy wanted to follow him his legs felt like they couldn't hold his weight. Looking at the boy he saw two thick scares on the back of the boys naked torso. They narrowed to form and upside-down V.

"Are you – fallen? Your wings have been stripped haven't they?"

The boy—angel—did not turn back.

"This service I'm to provide. I demand to know what it is!"

The wind howled above him as the boy laughed, continuing to descend through the trees.

* * *

Okay so this prologue is kinda confusing. You won't here from Chauncy personally but there will be mentions of him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

I walked into my biology class and turned my head. There on the whiteboard was two stick figures of a male and female, forced to link hands With little x's on where the private parts where meant to be. On the board was a little invitation to the class. "_Welcome to the human reproduction. [Sex]" _ Great a new topic. On sex. Who's excited? Not me.

At my side, my best friend Carly said "This is exactly why the school puts no camera phones in the school rules. We could take one shot, post it on the eZine and Bam. The school would outlaw this subject."

"Why Carly, I would've sworn you've been looking forward to this topic for a very long time."

Carly lowered her eyelashes and smiled wickedly "This class isn't going to teach me what I don't already know"

"With Pete?"

"Oh don't you know it."

Our biology teacher, Coach Bruton, walked in. "Seats team!" Everybody walked to the seat where they normally were. "It may not have occurred to you kids that sex is more then a fifteen minute trip to the back of the car. It's science. And what is science?"

"Boring"

"The only class I don't care about"

Coach's eyes tracked down the front row. He had to stop at me. "Sam?"

"Ummm… A subject?"

Roll of the eyes. "What else?"

"A study of something"

"More detail"

God PLEASE kill me. "Science is an investigation?"

"Yes. Science requires us to transform into spies. Good sleuthing takes practice"

"So does sex." A back-of-room comment.

"And that won't be apart of tonight's homework. Sam you've been sitting beside Carly since the beginning of the year"

"Yeah. And?"

"And I bet you know quite a bit about each other"

Carly kicked my leg under the table. I knew what she meant with that action. We were best friends and lived by the "No Secret" policy. Carly was a dark brunette with brown eyes. She was a girly girl but not so much that she made me want to puke. And I was the smokey-blue eyed, blonde curly hair chic. My curly hair has been unbeatable, for my 15 years of life, against every fight with some of the best flatirons. She was my un-twin. My real twin was some school in some American state.

"And I bet each of you knows the person sitting beside you well enough. You did pick the seats for a reason right? Familiarity. Well guess what? The best sleuths don't familiarize themselves. Which is why we're going to create a new seating plan. Everyone in the right hand of the table stay where you are. People on the left move up one."

Carly began to open her mouth but I beat her to it. "What the hell? It's April. As in, it's almost the end of the year. You can't pull this sort of crap now"

Coach showed a small, evil smirk. One of those smirks I could slap until it was erased from his face. "I can pull this sort of 'crap' any time I want. And if you don't pass this subject you'll be back with me, and in the same position."

Smart arse.

Carly scowled her famous scowl at him. You know the whiny, whingy kind of scowl? Apparently Coach didn't see it. Carly shoved her notebook into her bag and ripped the zipper. I smiled at her and gave a small farewell wave. Then I turned to check who would be my new partner. I knew everyone except for one. The transfer. He's in our year but Coach never called on him. He sat on the table behind me and on the left. Great. He had short light-ish brown hair with chocolate eyes, which were holding a steady gaze forward. I didn't for one second believe he would sit in class and just stare into space the whole time. He was thinking _something _and it seemed like I would never know. He put his books and equipment down and sat on the chair.

"Hi. I'm Sam."

His chocolate eyes bore into mine. His lips tilted up slightly. My heart fumbled a bit and in that pause a feeling of gloomy darkness seemed to slide like a shadow over me. It vanished in an instance, but I was still staring at him. His face wasn't friendly. It was a smile that spelled trouble. With a promise.

I stared at the whiteboard, hoping that the pictures would just start talking to me. Actually no. That would mean I'm crazier than just then.

"Now human reproduction can be a sticky subject-" cue the chorus of ew's "And it requires mature handling. And like all science, the best approach is to learn by sleuthing. For the rest of class, practice this technique with your new partner. Tomorrow bring a write-up copy of your discoveries and believe me, I'm going to check for authenticity. This is biology people, not English, so don't even think about fictionalizing your answers. I want to see real interaction and teamwork." You could hear the _or else_ in his words.

I sat still. I had tried to be polite and look how far that got me. I wrinkled my nose trying to figure out what he smelt like. Cigarettes? No. Something richer, fouler.

Cigars.

I looked at the clock counting the minutes left till end of period. I had my eyes pinned forward, but I heard the soft glide of his pen. He was writing. What though? Sitting together for five minutes did not qualify that he knew everything about me. Stealing a look towards him, I saw half his paper already filled out.

"_What_ are you writing?"

"And she speaks English. A new one to add to the list." Douche bag.

"What did you write?" I demanded.

He reached for my unused paper, and crumpled it into a ball. Then he threw it across the room and into the trash can behind Coach's table.

I stared at the can a moment, locked between disbelief and anger. Then I flipped a new page open in my notebook and wrote down 'Douche bag' straight away.

"What's your name?"

No response. He was getting on my nerves.

"Your name?"

"Call me Freddie. I mean it. _Call me_."

He winked when he said it so I was pretty sure he was making fun of me.

"What do you do in your leisure time?" I asked.

"I don't have free time."

"Oh and are you an angel as well? I'm assuming this assignment is graded so do me a favor?"

He leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. "What kind of favor?"

"You know what I mean"

"Free time. Hmm. I take pictures"

I printed _Photography_ underneath my first line.

"I wasn't finished," he said. "I've got quite a collection going for an eZine columnist who believes there's truth in eating organic, who writes poetry in secret, and who shudders at the thought of having to choose between Stanford, Yale, and what's the big one with the H?"

I stared at him shaken at how dead on he was. I didn't get the feeling it was a lucky guess. He knew. How was the big question.

"But you won't end up going to any of them"

"I won't?"

"Even though you'd thrive at all three schools, you scorn them for being cliché of achievement. Passing judgment is your third biggest weakness," he said.

"And my second?"

"You don't know how to trust people. Actually you do. Just all the wrong people."

"And my first?"

"You keep life on a short lead"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're scared of the things you can't change"

The hair at the nape of my neck. Who was this guy? I wasn't going to step down. Puckett's don't do that. I just need to show him that he can't run me.

"Do you sleep naked?" he asked.

My mouth threatened to drop. "You're hardly the person I'd tell."

"No I wouldn't would I? You don't sleep naked. But in your bra and underwear right?"

I bet he's the new Edward Cullen. Stupid sparkly idiot.

"Yeah. I still wouldn't tell you."

"Ever been to a shrink?"

"No" I lied. I was actually in counseling with the school psychologist, Dr. Drew. It wasn't by choice. Apparently I have anger problems.

"Done anything illegal?"

"Does going over the speed limit by 2 k's equal illegal?"

"Nah. Not yet."

"Why don't you ask something like.. What kind of music do you like?"

"I could guess and get it right."

"No you wouldn't"

"You like ABBA. You find their band name funny."

"Incorrect." Another lie. ABBA did sound funny. Ha. ABBA.

"What's that?" He pointed to my wrist with his pen.

"Birthmark." That wasn't a lie.

"Looks like a scar. You suicidal Sam?"

"No. I'm not."

"Parents married or divorced?"

"Married in a sense. I live with my mum."

"And dad?"

"He passed away last year."

"How?"

"Murdered. You know gun, knife, bashing. Its usual in Seattle. Can we sway far, FAR, away from this topic?"

"I'm sorry. It must've been hard."

Like you wouldn't believe. I looked into his eyes again. They weren't as cold and icy as before. The rims now were softer.

The bell rang and that cold icy haze came back straight away to his eyes.

"Wait," I called out. "Hey!" He turned around and looked at me. "Freddie! I didn't get anything on you?"

He came back and grabbed my hand. He then wrote something and walked off.

I looked down at my palm and saw the seven digit phone number written in red ink. I just stared at my hand, looking like I didn't know how to speak.

At last I said, "I'm busy tonight."

"So am I." He grinned and walked off.

I stood nailed to the spot, digesting what had just happened. Did he eat up all the time questioning me on purpose? So I'd _fail_? Did he think one flashy grin would redeem him? _Yes, _I thought. _Yes he did._

"I won't call!" I called after him. "Your phone won't be ringing. Not today. Not – ever!"

"Have you finished your column for tomorrows deadline?" Carly was standing next to me. "I'm thinking of writing about the injustice of seating charts. I was paired with a girl who just said she finished lice treatment this morning. I mean, talk about gross."

"My new partner" I said pointing to the back of the annoying jerk named Freddie. He had one of those annoyingly confident walks. The kind you find paired with faded T-shirts and a cowboy hat. Freddie wore neither. He was a dark-Levi's-dark-henley-dark-boots kind of guy.

"The new kid? Smart that one is. Cute also."

"Yeah well the dork gives me the creeps. He knew the music I like without any hints."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He just said 'ABBA'" I poorly imitated his low voice.

"Lucky guess?"

"He knew other things."

"Like what?"

I sighed. "Like how to get under my skin," I said. "I'm going to tell Coach he has to swap us back."

"Go for it. I could use a hook for my next eZine article. 'Tenth Grader Fights Back.' Better yet, 'Seating Chart Takes Slap in the Face.' Mmm. I like it."

At the end of the day, I was the one who took the slap. Coach shot down my plea to rethink the seating chart. It appeared I was stuck with Freddie.

For now.

* * *

**A/N first chapter :o 1,913 words. shoot. I actually got the idea from Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. Like half of this was from her book and its based from it. I'm starting on the second chapter as we speak. Hope you guys enjoy the book =]  
**

**See the button? Well his name is Review. He looks being pat. You can pat him by clicking him, then typing. :o Yes. Just like that. Good job. High five? No? Okay Dx  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I'm not Dan, nor am I male. I don't own iCarly or Hush Hush. If you do then... Hi?

I think this would be my fav cap so far. Its smart arsey, yet serious. And I love Freddie's smart arse-ness in this chap.

**Summary- "Duc? Sure you're not confused with bastard?" Fallen. That was what he was. A fallen smart arse. I wish he never walked into my life. Too bad I'm related to a half-human half-fallen angel. They're called Nephil's. And one fallen angel. Well I'm his vassal. He wants me dead to become human. Too bad he falls in love with me.**

* * *

My mum and I live in a drafty eighteenth-century farmhouse on the outskirts of Seattle. It's the only house on Plimpton Way and the nearest neighbours were almost a K away. I sometimes wonder if the original builder realised that out of all areas of this land we're on, he chose to construct the house in the eye of a mysterious being that seems to suck all the fog off the coast and dump it into our yard. The house was at this moment veiled by gloom that thoroughly resembled escaped and wandering spirits. As if I wasn't surrounded by mysterious things enough.

I spent the evening planted on a stool in the kitchen in the company of ribs and Claire, our housekeeper. My mum works for some company and always has to go to somewhere in the world, so I rarely see her. She hires Claire to cook and clean our house while mum was away, but i also think she gets paid more to look after me.

"How was school?" she asked with a slight British accent. She was standing at the sink, scrubbing an old lasagna off a dish.

"I have a new biology partner."

"That good or bad?"

"Carly was my old partner."

"Extremely bad then."

I laughed in agreement.

"Tell me about your new partner?"

"He's tall, dark and beyond annoying." And eerily closed off. Freddie's eyes were like a pot of chocolate. Taking in everything. But not letting anything out. Not that I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to know how to get _rid_ of him. Since what I had seen on the surface, it didn't seem like I wanted to know what was on the inside. Not like there would be more on the inside. "Like Carly mixed with a Missy."

But I knew I was lying. I liked _a lot_ of what I had seen. Long, lean muscles down his arms, broad but relaxed shoulders, and a smile that you wanted to smack him for. Part playful, part seductive. I was in an uneasy alliance with myself, trying to ignore what had started to feel irresistible.

At nine Claire finished for that night and locked up on her way out. I flashed the porch lights as a goodbye. They must have gotten through because the next second she answered with a honk. I was alone.

I took the inventory of the feelings playing up inside me. I wasn't hungry, nor was I tired. I wasn't even lonely. I was annoyed at Freddie. And Coach. And the assignment he gave out. I'd told Freddie I wouldn't call him. Never. Ever. And I had meant that, but now I could only think of how I was going to fail. And how I didn't want to disappoint mum.

I went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. I looked at what was left of the seven digits still scratching at my skin on my hand. Secretly I hoped Freddie wouldn't answer my call. If he wouldn't answer my call, I could use that as evidence that I could use against him to get Coach to undo the seating chart. Smart little cookie I am. Ha I wonder if he's even going to –

"Yah?"

"I called to see if we can meet up tonight for this assignment. I knew you said you were busy and all but—"

"Sam." Freddie said my name like it was a joke. The punch line to the joke. "Thought my phone wasn't ringing. Not tonight. Not ever."

I hated that I was eating my own words. I hate Freddie for rubbing it in. I hated Coach and this seating plan and his assignment. Bastard. "Well can we meet or not?"

"Turns out I _am_ busy."

"Lies!"

"I am. I'm in the middle of a pool game." You could hear the smile radiating through the phone. "An important pool game."

From the background noise I heard on his end, I believed he was telling the truth—about the pool game. The importance of this game was still up for debate.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Bo's Arcade. It's not where you would hang out. Too much drugs, smoke, drinks. Oh and don't forget all those fights and ladies."

If it wasn't illegal, I'd go straight there and rip his head of his body. And anyone else's who stood in my way.

"Then we'll do the questioning over the phone. Two to maybe a—"

I was left listening to the dial tone. That dick hung up on me. I opened that sheet again and wrote more on the sheet. _Idiot. _

_Jerk_

_Smokes cigars. Will die of lung cancer. Hopefully extremely soon._

The clock on my phone said it was 9:05. I had two choices. Either I went to this Arcade and ripped Freddie's throat out, after getting the answers first, or fail. First option. Tempting. Second. Not at all.

I called my mum and she wasn't answering her phone. The fourth ring and her voice mail picked up

'_Hey you've reached Pam Puckett. I'm busy so if you wanna leave a thingy after the thing that goes BEEEEEEEEP you can and I'll get back to you. Later'_

The beep sounded and I relayed my message. "It's me. Your kid. Sam? Anyways I just thought I should let you know that I'm heading out to do some homework and then going to bed. Call me tomorrow at lunch if you want. Bye, love ya."

Determined to do this chiz and get it out of the way, I grabbed a map off the fridge, grabbed my keys and drove my Fiat Spider down my driveway.

Bo's Arcade turned out to be a longer drive than expected. With my driving, I got there in 20 minutes. With the map flattened on the steering wheel, I pulled into a parking lot behind a large cinder-block building with an electric sign flashing Bo's Arcade, Paintball and Pool. Graffiti splashed walls and cigarette butts dotted the floor. I doubled check I locked all the doors and made my way inside. I stood in line, waiting to get past the ropes. As the group ahead of me paid, I squeezed past, walking toward the maze of blaring music and flashing lights.

"Think you deserve a free ride?" hollered a slurred voice.

I swung around and blinked at the cashier. I said, "I'm not here to play. I'm looking for someone. Freddie? You know him? No? Ok."

I don't even think he heard half of the sentence.

"You want to go in. You pay." He placed his palms on the counter, where a price chart had been taped, showing I had to pay 15 bucks. Cash only.

Shit. I didn't have cash. And even if I did, I wasn't about to waste it on Freddie. Build-A-Bra had a nice sale on.

"Five minutes. Not back and I'll pay that cash. Kay? Good."

I ducked under the ropes and sprinted to the stairs, which had 'POOL' on a sign. At the bottom of the stairs, dim lights illuminated a few poker games. Cigar smoke had almost completely enveloped the whole room. It was nearly as thick as the fog but at home. Nestled between the poker tables and the bar was a row of pool tables. Freddie was stretched at the table farthest from me, attempting a difficult bank shot.

"Freddie!" I called out.

Just as I spoke, he shot his pool stick out and hit the ball. And drove the stick, into the table. He whipped his head up, and his face showed a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Then it vanished completely. His face was as blank as a piece of white paper which hadn't been used.

The cashier stomped down the stairs behind me, and grabbed my shoulder with his hand. "Upstairs. Now."

Freddie's mouth moved to a barely-there smile. Hard to say if he was being friendly or an idiot again. "She's with me."

The cashiers hold seemed to loosen. Before he could change his mind, I quickly pulled his hand off me and ran towards Freddie. I found my confidence drooping lower as I got nearer to him. I was immediately aware of something different about him. I couldn't quite but my finger on it, but I could feel it like a snake wrapping its self around me. More nubbiness? No.

More confidence.

More freedom and confidence to be himself.

I swallowed discreetly and tried to ignore the queasy tap dance in my stomach. I couldn't exactly point a finger towards it, but something about Freddie wasn't right. He wasn't normal. That was already a fact. But something about him, the way he looked, acted and thought, something about him was dangerous.

"Sorry 'bout the hang up," he said coming up to me. "Receptions and down here equals hatred I swear."

"Bull bloody shit."

With a slight tilt to his head, Freddie motioned to the other that this game was finished and that they should leave. No one looked happy but oh well. Not my problem. It wasn't like I told Coach to make me partner up with Freddie.

"Eight ball?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows, trying to look like I knew the place. I wanted to make it look like I was utterly and completely sure of myself and where I was. I wouldn't hang out here. Point to Freddie. But it wasn't like I was going to bolt for the doors and run home to mummy. "How high are the stakes?"

"We don't play for money."

I set my paper and pen on the table and hopped up onto it. "Too bad. I was going to bet all my cash against you. Anyways. A few questions to ask you."

"Douche bag? I'm sure Coach won't like that."

"He can deal with it himself. As long as this assignment is done he can't complain."

"Cigars?"

"Oh yeah. How many a night? Five? Or maybe a little less. Two? Maybe three?"

"No cigars. Not cigarettes. I don't smoke."

"Mm-hmm." While writing 'definitely cigars' I accidently knocked the purple ball.

"You're messing up the game," he said, with a smile.

"Hopefully not in your favour. Biggest dream?"

"To kiss you."

"Hilarious. Implied sarcasm by the way."

"Point but it did make you blush."

I shrugged to reply his comment. "Do you work?"

"I bus tables at Groovy Smoothie. Best smoothies in town."

"What religion you follow?"

"No religion. Cult."

"Ahhhh. So you're a fan-boy of twilight. Suck blood of those poor twihards I see."

"Nope. But I am in need of a female sacrifice. I'd planned on luring her to me first but I see your ready now."

"Yeah. You're not luring or impressing me. Learn new pick up lines."

"Snap. That was my best one as well."

"Carly told me you're in all high classes. But not biology. You failed too much? Once? Twice?"

"She is not my spokeswoman. This Carly person."

"Ah so you have failed."

"I'm telling you I didn't go to school last year."

"You were truant?"

"Secret one. Never been to school. Secret two. It's not as dull as everyone says."

He was lying. Everyone was forced to school. Even me.

"You think I'm lying."

"You've never been to school eh? If that's true what made you come this year?"

"You."

"That is not a real answer."

"Your eyes Sam. Those cold, greyish blue-ish coloured eyes are surprisingly irresistible. And that killer curvy mouth. I could be in heaven again right now." He had tilted his head, like he was studying some piece of art.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a horse."

"You're worth much, much more than any racing horse."

"Ok. No more 'horsing around'. I'm out."

We both know those words weren't true.

"You seem to know a lot about me. WAY more then you should. You know everything that makes me uncomfortable."

"You make it easy."

"So you admit you're doing this on purpose?"

"This?"

"This—provoking me."

"Whisper that to me _please_."

"We're done. Finish your pool game." I grabbed his stick off the table and shoved it at him. He didn't take it so I put it back on the table.

"I don't like sitting beside you," I said. "I don't like being your partner. I don't like your stupid smile. And I especially don't. Like. You."

"I'm glad Coach put us together then," he said. I detected the slightest irony on the word Coach, but I couldn't think of the hidden meaning. He grabbed the stick off the table.

"I'm working to change that," I countered.

He reached for me, and before I could move away, he untangled something from my hair.

"Paper," he explained, flicking it to the ground. As he reached out, I noticed a marking on the inside of his wrist. I first thought it was a birthmark, but a quick second look told me it was a tattoo. The tattoo was of a red dragon, breathing fire, with flames surrounding it. It was only small but extremely detailed.

"Nice tattoo. Interesting place to put it though."

Freddie casually slid his sleeve down over his wrist. "You want it somewhere else?"

"I don't care about your tat."

"Anything more to add?"

"No."

"Then I'll see you in bio."

And with that I walked off.

Later that night a loud noise made me wake up from my slumber. I held still, all sense on high alert. Mum was out of .?docid=19282567town for another month or so, so I was used to sleeping alone, and it had been a while since I imagined footsteps walking down my hallway and toward my bedroom. Truth was, I never felt alone. Right after my dad had died while buying mum a present, a strange presence entered my life. At first it creeped me out, but when nothing bad happened, my anxiety calmed down. I always thought it was my dad's spirit. It was usually comforting, but tonight, it felt different. Like the presence was evil.

Turning my head slowly, I saw a shadowy form stretching across my floor. I flipped around to face my window. The moonlight was the only light in my room capable of making that shadow. But nothing was there. I squeezed my pillow tight and told myself it was just a cloud.

By the time I found the courage to get out of my bed and to the window, the yard below it was still and silent. The only noise came from tree branches scraping against the house, and my own heart pounding against my chest.

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

A/N RAWRRRRR I'm back! Okay so I just realised I haven't mentioned these characters are kinda OOC and that there is swearing. Ha.. Procrastinator unite? Tomorrow. Yeah I'm really good with all that. Anyways If you haven't already checked Darnforth Academy out yet, I may have to be forced to eating you. .net/s/5928594/1/Darnforth_Academy Now there is no reason for you to say there's no link. Ha. Two steps ahead of you guys.

Word count- 2440.

This is Buggy. Buggy says hi. Buggy jump, Buggy fly. Clap for Buggy.

Oh, Buggy died Dx

Help respect Buggy by reviewing my story. Oui? Don't make me go French on you =] Bye cya next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy your week and the story. Any constructive criticism will be read, then deleted. Ha. Just joking... not really. Anyways.


	4. Chapter 3

Coach Bruton was at the whiteboard talking about something I really didn't care about, so my mind was anywhere but in the room.

I was trying to figure out that weird shadow at my window a night ago. What was it? My imagination? A reality? Ha. Maybe it was Freddie trying to sneak into my window. Seems like something he'd do. My mind started to wander onto Freddie. I was formulating reasons why I should be seated next to Carly. I was writing a list on the back of an old quiz. _Un-cooperative on assignments, _I wrote. _Shows little to no interest in teamwork. _

But it was the things that weren't listed that annoyed me. Like the place of his tattoo. And of course the window incident. The thought of Freddie stalking me freaked me out. I only just met him.

I must've pulled a face or something because out the corner of my eye, I saw Freddie looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sam?"

Coach stood infront of me. Looking like he was waiting for something. My answer.

"Could you repeat the question?"

Coach sighed, with irritation, "what qualities are you attracted to in a potential mate?"

I was pretty sure he meant fuck buddy.

"You want me to list the characteristic of a…"

"Potential mate. We haven't got all day."

"I've never thought of it before."

"Well use that brain to think."

"Can you call on someone else first?"

"Freddie, go."

Unlike me Freddie spoke with total confidence. He had himself position so his body was angled slightly toward mine, our knees almost touching.

"Intelligent. Attractive. Vulnerable."

"Vulnerable? How so?"

Carly spoke up. "Does this seriously have anything to do with the unit we're _meant_ to be studying? Because I seriously can't find anything about desired characteristics of a mate anywhere in or near our text."

Coach looked at Carly. "Every animal on the planet seeks to attract a potential mate. Attraction is the first element of all animal reproduction. This includes humans also. Now Shay. What's on your list?"

"Gorgeous, wealthy, indulgent, fiercely protective, but not the kind that gets jealous easily, and just a tad dangerous."

Freddie decided to continue. "The problem with human attraction is not knowing if it will be returned."

"Good point," Coach said.

"Humans are vulnerable," Freddie continued, "because they're capable of being hurt." Freddie knocked his knee against mine which made me turn my head and glare at him.

"Women are attracted to men for survival skills. Strong men equals dinner and dinner equals survival. Men are attracted to women's beauty as it indicates youth and health. No point having a woman who looks sick that wont be able to look after the children while the men goes hunting."

"I think we're getting close to todays topic. Sex," Carly said with an eye roll.

"Almost. Before sex comes attraction then body language. You need to communicate 'Hey, I'm interested' to a potential mates, but without language," Coach said. "All right Freddie. Let's say you're at a bon fire and you see a whole load of girls. Some are out there and start talking to you, while others hide behind their friends and look at you from a distance. You find the girl who fits that profile you gave us before. How do you let her know that your in?"

"Single her out. Talk to her."

"Exactly. Now how do you find out if she's interested back?"

"I study her. I figure out what she's thinking and feelings. It's not like she's just gonna say 'hey you look good why don't we get it on?' which is why I need to pay attention. How does her body turn? Towards mine or away? Does she hold my eyes then look away? Or does she bite her lower lip and play with her hair. Sam's a good example of that last one."

I dropped my hands into my lap and glared at the students surrounding me as laughter filled the room. It died down when they saw me looking at them.

"Very good!" You could tell how happy Coach was that we were actually listening to her.

"The blood is rushing to Sam's face. She knows she's being evaluated. She likes the attention she's receiving but she's not sure how to handle it."

"I am so _not _blushing."

"She's nervous," Freddie kept going. Oh how I wanted to grab some duct tape and wrap it around his face. "She's stroking her arm to draw the attention away from her face and towards her body, or her skin. Either are strong selling points.

I nearly _died. He's joking, _I told myself. _He's totally insane. A psychopath. Maybe a sociopath. _

I placed my hands flat against the table, held my chin high, and tried to look like I still had _some _dignity left. "This is beyond ridiculous."

Freddie stretched his arm out to his side with exaggerated slyness and hung it on the back of my chair.

_Vulnerable, _he mouthed.

I locked my ankles around the legs of the chair and jerked forward, feeling his arm falling off me and hearing him crash on the floor. I was definitely _not _vulnerable.

"Can we just talk about sex now?" Carly asked.

"Tomorrow. Chapter seven must be read so be ready for a discussion first thing," Coach said.

Freddie stood up and faced me. "This was fun. Lets do it again sometime soon."

"Yeah if by soon you mean a thousand years? Sure."

"Catch ya tomorrow."

And with that Freddie walked off.

"I'm going to start a petition to have Bruton fired." Carly was coming up to my table. "I mean like he had you and Freddie on top of your lab down, minus the clothing, and doing the Big Deed—"

I nailed her with a look that sad _do I really want a replay?_

"Gosh. Chill penguin," Carly said, taking a mocking step back.

"Meet me at my locker in ten. I'm going to be the first to take your petition to prac."

"Good luck with that. Don't mention it was my idea."

I made my way up to Coach's desk, where he sat hunched over some book about sports.

"Hi Sam. I knew I would get another visit from you," he said looking up at me.

"Yeah well good on you. You have psychic abilities."

"Yeah and I like the seating plan. It's quite funny actually."

Oh yeah, because porn in the class room is absolutely _hilarious, _I thought. I set down a copy of the school code of conduct and student rights on top of that. "By law no student should feel threatened while on school property."

"You feel threatened?"

_Yes, I'm scared that Freddie might be stalking me and that he might murder me. No worries sir. I'll hope I can survive long enough to laugh in your face, _I thought.

"I feel uncomfortable. And I'd like to propose a solution. I will actually listen to your classes— if you sit me back next to Carly."

"No deal."

"This isn't _Deal Or No Deal."_

"You can tutor Freddie."

"That's not the point. I feel uncomfortable next to him."

"He was on fire today though. He was actually involved with the discussion. I haven't heard him even mutter a word all year, then I sit him next to you and _Bam_, his grade will go up."

"And mine is going to drop."

"That happens when you cant look at the question all around it."

"My problem is lack of dedication. Carly keeps me focused. Even you can hear it during class."

"Yeah well. Guess what. No can do for you."

And with that he walked out of the classroom whistling some theme song.

By seven the sky had glowered into an inky blue, and I zipped up my coat and put the hoodie on my head to shield the rain from my face and hair. We were just walking out of the cinema's to the parking lot. We had just watched _The Sacrifice. _I needed a movie review for the schools eZine. And seeing as I needed to become updated with the coolest teen movies, I chose to watch the newest urban chiller.

"That," Carly said, "was the most freakiest an grossest movie I have ever seen. We're never watching anything that even sounds like a horror."

Fine by me. It wasn't that that movie was scary, it was just I was paranoid about the dude outside my window a night ago.

"Can you imagine?" Carly said. "Living your life never having a clue that the only reason you were being kept alive was to be used as a sacrifice."

"Ok we need to get to the library. My review is due by midnight."

"Ok, let's get to it."

We walked up to her silver 1995 Dodge Neon. "God you're being extremely touchy you know.

Blame the idiot who's trying to murder me. "Just the movie. Blame that."

"No not just tonight. You've been awfully touchy and crabby since you were seated next to Freddie."

"Also easy. The seating plan. Blame Coach."

That was the end for that conversation.

We walked into the library and took a seat on the main level. I opened my laptop and started my review.

Carly opened a bag of dried apple chips. "Want any?"

"I'm cool."

"If you're not going to eat them, I'll have to. And I don't want to."

"What colour?"

"Make-me-gag-Granny-Smith-green I believe."

Just then Missy Robinson, the only sophomore to make varsity cheerleading in the history of Ridgeway, took a seat on the edge of the table. I swear some of her skirt rode up to show off her gee string. Her hair was red-ish brown and was combed into low pigtails, and like always, her face was covered in a whole bottle of foundation. I knew that my guess was accurate because you couldn't find any trace of her freckles in sight. There was normally three-quarters of an inch between the hem of her skirt and the start of her gee string. Luckily today she was wearing one.

"Hi Supersize," Missy said to me.

"Oh look who it is Carly! Queen of the Sluts. And why do we have the supposed pleasure of seeing you here. I thought to get into Skank School you just need to lose your virginity."

"Well my mum was looking for some models this weekend. Pay is nine bucks an hour. Thought you'd be interested but maybe we just need you to fill in for everyone else. I mean, she's still looking so call me when you can Okay?"

"Oh I think I see something between your two ears. Oh yeah.. oh sorry. It was just an ant in space. Maybe you should wipe that stupidity off your face and model for your mum. I mean she does need plus size models doesn't she?"

"Oh where are my manners? I'm sorry that you're so fat and that you're dad left you. Oh wait. No I'm not. You so deserve all that. Bye now." She sashayed off and went to screw some random guy.

"I swear she's worst then Jocelyn. Murder I say. Murder!"

"She used to be my best friend you know."

"I know. But I am now. God I hope she gets STI's. She's going to be karmas bitch soon."

"Last chance for the chips."

"I'm out."

Carly wandered off to discard the chips. And came back with a romance novel and said, "Someday, this is going to be us. Ravished by half naked cowboys. I wonder what its like to kiss a pair of sunbaked, mud- crusted lips?"

"Dirty," I muttered.

"Speaking of dirty. Here's our man."

I turned my neck to see Freddie standing there. My heart skipped a beat so many times I thought I might die. Then, as if he sensed me watching him, he turned and our eyes connected.

I turned away as my heart felt like it was going to explode. "Lets go." Shutting my laptop I zipped it inside its carry case.

"Do you think it's creepy that he's here at the same time we are?" Carly asked.

"Do you?"

"I think he's following you."

"I think it's a coincidence."

"I bet he's following you. I bet he has a history of it too. I bet he has restraining orders. We should sneak into the front office. It would all be in his student file."

"You can grab the file. I'll make the distraction. We could so be spies.

"Oh my God, yes. We need to find his last name."

We walked out of the library discussing our plan.

Carly parked the Neon in her driveway and dangled the keys infront of my face.

"Can't I stay at yours?"

"No, Spencers got a girl over. I don't want to curse my best friend into total damnation. You know with her screams and all," Carly shudders at the thought.

"Thanks a bunch," I say as I grab the keys.

"Don't blame me. Tell your mum there's a new club called civilisation and that you guys should so join it."

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty?"

"Breakfast's on me. And be nice to Neon. But not too nice. Can't have her thinking there's better out there."

* * *

_A/N :L Yah I know. I'm lame. I'm the winner for the lame awards? It's quite short but i think the next chapter would be shorter because on word i think this one went for like 8 pages which is longer then normal. Ok so my plan was to like have this chapter finished... ages ago... but I had this assignment to do then I kinda ruined my finger and just a whole bunch of shiz I needed to do. _

_Thanks to SarcasticDreams- Yes I know it has been interesting. Thank you so much for your review I was bragging about it to my friend. I also read some of your stories. They are quite different aren't they?_

_Littlemissmitchie- Sorry about it being confusing. It'll shed some light in some of the later chapters. Hehe. Thanks aswell._

_Alybal9- Thanks aswell. I love the book and seddie aswell._

_Proud_pinoy- HEYYY STALKER! Yessums it is my own version and thanks janeen. Bwahahahahaha._

_Omg. Thank you to everyone who reads my story! I'll update soon I promise!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey Peoples. I'm SOOO EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated soon when everyone was telling me to __ forgive me? Please? So this will be the shortest chapter you will ever see coming from me.. probably.. Anyways… hope you all enjoy._

_And on to the story's disclaimer! No I don't own neither Hush Hush or iCarly. And if I did. Would I be here? Yeah probably. _

I drove down Carly's street, and decided I should fill the Neon up. As I drove into the station I realized that the lights were flickering. On and off. On and off. On and off. I noticed the wind was starting to pick up and hoped that there wasn't a storm coming in soon. I paid the $25 and walked into the car, but only to gain the feeling of someone watching me. I drove the car out and drove at the faster, 90 kilometer speed.

Who was watching me? Was it Freddie again? Seriously? I knew he was a freak all along. By now I have deluded myself into thinking that Freddie was chasing after me. But somehow it didn't feel right. Somehow… It just didn't feel like it was him.

I heard the impact before I could register anything into my mind. Then I saw it. A man. In a ski mask and black clothing. I screamed and jerked the steering wheel to the right on impulse.

As the back of the Neon fishtailed, I noticed the man roll off the hood and disappear. Breathing heavily I looked intently around me, clutching onto the steering wheel for dear life. I planted my feet on the pedal and put the car into reverse to retreat. The car stalled. Shit. Then I saw it.

He was crouched about 2 meters away. He was crouched and wasn't at all injured. What was he? Super Human? He rose onto his feet and started stalking towards me, closing the 2 meter distance we had before. It felt like the only thing separating us was the door and window of the Neon. Yeah. Those were the things separating us.

He flattened his palms on the driver's window, and then drew one hand back. He rammed it into the window, but the window only vibrated. I revved the car, praying that it would buck and die on me_. Please Please Please._ I was about to celebrate the car working but the door was starting to bend and make a horrible screeching sound. He was tearing the door off. Yeah. Super Human.

He slammed his fist at the window, but this time it broke. His hand fumbled to reach my shoulder, and once it had, he clamped it. Shit the guy's hand was like a vice. I gave out an involuntary whimper and slammed my foot on the pedal. The Neon sped forward like an Olympian running for that medal. His grasp left my shoulder and eventually I saw his silhouette die from behind me.

I immediately called Carly.

"He- it- nowhere- Neon- smashed- scared-"

"Can't hear you. What?"

"He—He came out of nowhere."

"Who? He? You hit Bambi didn't you? Oh my. Poor Bambi. He's not stuck on my baby is he? No dear parts in the headlights?"

I couldn't answer. Maybe I could pass this off as Bambi.

" Oh my. You're not answering. He's being used as a plough right now isn't he?"

"Can I sleep at your house?"

"Sure."

I pushed the Neon forward and headed towards Bushwell. When I got to the lot I had to use my feet to get out. I ran up to Carly's apartment and found her in her room with her iPear headphones in her ears.

"Option A or option B. A is to see the damage tonight and B is too wait a few hours to allow me to get some rest."

"B might be safer."

"You're not getting off that easily. Let's check it out."

When we got to the lot, I almost died. No smashed windows. No bent door. What was going on?

"Something's not right," I said. Carly wasn't listening to me as she was inspecting every inch of the car.

I did a full 360 when I stopped. A crack in the windshield.

Carly saw it at the same time I did. "Sure it wasn't a rabbit?" She sprawled herself on the hood of the Neon in a weird hug. "Look at me. I'm crying happy tears. A tiny crack. That was it!"

My mind flashed back to when I first saw him. His black eyes. Those blacks eyes reminded me of – Patch.


End file.
